Rantings of a Broken Heart
by Lyokoaddict
Summary: Ulrich sees Yumi going out with William. What will happen to Ulrich and Yumi's friendship? Rate & review to find out! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko; however I DO own this plot.

Rantings of a Broken Heart

Chapter One: Discovering the Truth

Ulrich sat at his desk in Ms. Hertz's science class. He wasn't paying attention (as usual).

"So, in conclusion class, the atomic mass of a sodium chloride molecule that is negatively charged is…" Ms. Hertz said. The bell rang. "Don't forget to study your atom notes for Monday's test!" she said. Students filed out the door. Ulrich was last. Jeremie noticed his sluggishness and approached him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little upset." Ulrich responded.

"Oh, ok, well XANA seems to be taking a break for now, I'll keep you posted." Jeremie responded. Ulrich just shrugged and went to his favorite tree.

He sat there for over an hour. His heart pained him. It was not just a little problem. Yumi had gone on a date with William in the park. Ulrich was walking Kiwi for Odd, and he had seen them together. _She looked so happy…_ he thought and then a quick SNAP brought him back to reality. He jumped, and then breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was only a squirrel. For the next half hour he reflected, and then a noise tore him away from his thoughts. It was Yumi. "Why aren't you with William?" Ulrich said sarcastically. Yumi sighed. "I think it's time you know the truth, Ulrich…" He stopped her. "I know, you love William and you don't like me. Well, that's a reassuring comment. Thanks for nothing." Ulrich stormed off. By the tree, Yumi stared at the sullen form walking away and thought _What have I done?_

Inside his room, he crawled into bed and buried himself in the covers. He began to sob. Odd opened the door. "What's up?" he said, and added an "Oh." once he saw the shaking form under the sheets. "I'll come back later." Ulrich ignored him. For him, the world was shattered. How could Yumi love that, that, that jerk! _I love her! I only wish she loved me back…_ These were the words, the only words he thought for the next two hours. Finally, he drifted off to a pained and sorrowful sleep.

_Ulrich sat on a bench in the school courtyard. Yumi walked up and sat down. They enjoyed chatting for a little bit, but then William came over. "Ha, you lost, jackass!" William retorted. "Go off and cry, nothing you can do will make Yumi leave me!" Ulrich hurled insult after insult at him, but nothing worked. Then there was a flash of white light, and suddenly he was watching Yumi and William having lunch together in the woods. They seemed to be having a good time until an unseen force caused Yumi to collapse. Ulrich rushed at her, frantically trying to revive her, but to no avail. With a pained expression on her face, she became limp in his arms. "Yumi! Wake up! You gotta wake up! Please!" he sobbed. No answer. "YUMI!" It was hopeless. She was gone._

And then he awoke. He panted heavily. The clock said 1:39 AM. He was soaked in sweat. He looked over at Odd.

"What the… Ulrich, what was up with all the yelling? Some of us plan on sleeping tonight." the blonde boy said.

"Well, let me start from the beginning. I was walking Kiwi when I saw Yumi and William on a date. I got mad and went to my tree after Science class. Yumi came up to me and she started to say something, but I knew already what it was. She loved William and not me. I walked away, and eventually fell asleep and had a dream. In the dream, William literally snatched Yumi from my hands. They were eating lunch, and she collapsed from something. I tried to revive her, but she _died_." Ulrich finished his story and Odd stared at him in shock.

"We can discuss this further in the morning. Let's get some sleep." The spiky haired boy said and turned out the light.

---

Yumi looked at the clock. 6:16 AM. _Poor Ulrich… If only he knew how I loved him…I was only going out with William because he wanted to…_ She wept. Hiroki was walking by. "Oh, Ulrich, I loooooovvvveee you!" he said in a mocking tone. Yumi instantly whipped to the doorway and grabbed him by the neck. "SHUT UP!" she yelled. He ran off, probably to play with his action figures or something…

---

Ulrich cursed as the alarm clock buzzed incessantly. He reached over a punched it. It stopped. Odd was still sleeping. "GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" he yelled. Odd stirred. "No mommy, I want the red balloon!"

"ODD!"

"But mommy…"

"GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

"I wanted the red balloon! You're mean! I hate you!" Odd screamed. Then he opened his eyes. "Oh, hi, Ulrich! What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up! 'I want the red balloon mommy!'" he said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, did I have that dream again?" Odd said.

"Yes, now get up or you'll be late for breakfast." Ulrich said sarcastically.

With a burst of lightning speed, Odd dressed, cleaned up and was inhaling his eggs and biscuits within five minutes.

"Jeez, Odd, where's the fire?" Aelita said.

"Mmphfdfsofij!" Odd replied.

"What, I couldn't hear you." She said kindly.

"I sdfh, Mmphfdfsofij!" Odd said. He finished his food and stated more clearly, "I said, This is good!"

"Oh, that's a relief." Aelita said, laughing. Just then Ulrich came up. "Hey, what's up?" she offered.

"Go away." he said angrily when he saw Yumi.

"Ulrich, I need to talk to you." she said softly. "It's about William…"

"I already know, you like him and not me…" he said unhappily.

"Just listen to me! I do not like him more than you! I just wanted to see what he was like! Can you just give him a chance?" she yelled.

"I-I-I had no idea… I'm sorry…" Ulrich said.

"It's okay. But put a grin on that face. No one likes a sourpuss." Yumi said matter-of-factly. With a smile, Ulrich turned around to kiss her when…

**CLIFFY! Haha! When I get five reviews, I'll continue! Lyokoaddict over and out!**


	2. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Again, if I owned Code Lyoko, I'd be writing episodes, not fanfictions.

**Ah, what the heck, I updated before 5 reviews… oh well, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Ulrich leaned over to kiss Yumi when suddenly…

…William came up to Ulrich and punched him in the face. "What do you think you're doing with MY Yumi?" he snarled. He punched Ulrich again. "Huh? Answer me!"

Ulrich blocked a punch this time, and answered, "She doesn't like you, she said so herself!"

"Oh yeah, well why doesn't she say so herself?" he retorted.

"William, please leave him alone, I don't want you to hurt Ulrich!" she said. Ulrich turned to look at her, and William took advantage of this to stab him in the chest with a chair leg. Ulrich howled in pain.

"ULRICH!" Yumi screamed. Jim and Mr. Delmas ran over, agitated. "Dunbar! Report to my office at once! This is unacceptable. You too, Stern." Mr. Delmas instructed.

---

In Mr. Delmas's office…

"Please, sit down." He instructed. William took a seat, and after a few seconds, Ulrich did too. Now, please, both of you please tell me what happened. Stern, why don't you go first.

"Yes, sir. I was sitting there talking to Yumi Ishiyama, right? Just chatting away and then William comes up to me a punches me in the face!" Ulrich spluttered.

"You stole my girlfriend!" William yelled.

"She doesn't love you! She loves ME!" Ulrich stated.

"Why, I outta…"

"Alright, alright, just sit down and continue, Mr. Stern.

"Ok, so here's what REALLY happened. Me and Yumi were, well, not really boyfriend and girlfriend, if you know what I mean, but anyway, apparently William asked Yumi on a date, and she accepted, just to know what he was like. So I saw them in the park and I got mad, so I confronted her, and she told me the whole story, so then we were sitting at lunch and he comes up and punches me. I yelled at him, and he punched me again. The third time, I defended myself, but then Yumi yelled at him, I looked at her, and he stabbed me… with, of all things, a chair leg!" Ulrich rose to stand on top of his chair to point an accusing finger at William.

"Okay, Dunbar, please tell me what happened." Mr. Delmas instructed.

"Well, I asked Yumi on a date, and she said yes. We were just having a good time, and then Mr. Sourpuss has to go and yell at her about it. I found out about them getting together again, so I went to talk to him."

"Did you hit him?"

"Well, maybe once or twice…"

"ONCE OR TWICE? Look at my EYE! It's all swollen and nasty! You need to go get some anger management or something, cause I sure won't-"

"Quiet, that's enough. Detention for two hours, both of you. And I'm going to call Yumi's parents and tell them about this." Mr. Delmas pointed to the door. They left.

---

At Yumi's house

Mrs. Ishiyama was cleaning some dishes when the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Ishiyama residence." She said.

"Hello, Mrs. Ishiyama," Mr. Delmas said, "I'm calling to report that two boys, Ulrich Stern and William Dunbar broke out into a fight today over your daughter, Yumi."

"What? That's dreadful! Well, thanks for notifying me, I'll talk to them about it." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"You have a good day now."

"Alright, goodbye."

---

In Ulrich's dorm

"So, how was detention?" Odd asked, inquisitively.

"Shut up." Ulrich retorted. "If you must know, it sucked."

"Oh, that's too bad, because a certain someone wants to see you." Odd said.

"Who? Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to meet you in the park." He replied.

---

In the park

"Ulrich, my mom says-she says-she says th-th-that y-you can't see me anymore!" Yumi said, crying.

"Why not? I was defending you! It's not like I was hurting you!" Ulrich exploded.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it… I'm sorry…" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Well I'm going to talk to your parents tonight. I'll fix this up," he said.

"Thanks, good luck." Yumi said.

---

Ishiyama residence

_Ding Dong!_ Ulrich rang the doorbell (or buzzer, I don't know what.) Mrs. Ishiyama answered the door.

"Oh, hello Ulrich, please come in, I think Yumi's father wishes to talk to you." She ushered him in and closed the door. Ulrich sat down on the plush couch and faced Mr. Ishiyama.

"Please, sir, let me explain." Ulrich said.

"Go ahead, I suppose you can." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"I really like Yumi, and I would never do anything to harm her. I was merely trying to protect her from this William guy. William is a total jerk, he's abusive, mean, a bad influence, and I hear he does drugs." Ulrich stated. Mr. Ishiyama smiled slightly. This boy seemed to care an awful lot about his daughter…

"Well Ulrich, you seem like a good kid. I'll talk to Yumi and her mother about it, and I think we can work something out." He walked Ulrich to the door. "Do you need a ride back to Kadic? It's pretty late, and Yumi's told me about how strict Jim is about being off campus…"

"Thanks, that would be nice." Ulrich replied.

---

At Kadic

Ulrich opened his dorm door, all smiles.

"So how'd it go?" Odd asked.

"I think Mr. Ishiyama thinks I'm cool. With any luck, I'll be seeing Yumi in no time!" Ulrich said happily. He sat down on his bed and looked at a picture of Yumi he had gotten from her. Just then Jim poked his head in.

"Stern! Della Robbia! Go to sleep, it's late. And don't let me catch you off-campus after 7:30 again! Got it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" they replied. Ulrich turned out the light, and crawled into his bed. Tomorrow was another day…

**There you go, once this reaches 10 reviews, I'll update. Lyokoaddict, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Oh, and for reference purposes, Yumi's parent's actually know about William.**

A figure crept up to the dark house and pressed the doorbell button marked "ISHIYAMA". Soon Mrs. Ishiyama answered the door. "Is Yumi home?" the figure inquired. "Why, yes William, please come in. Mrs. Ishiyama went to get Yumi and William made himself comfortable on the Ishiyama's couch. Yumi entered the room and stopped. "No. Get out right now. I don't like you!" William's face bent into a snarl. "Well, Ulrich's not the right guy for you! He doesn't protect you!" "You were the one who stabbed him with a chair!" she yelled. "Look, William, now's not the best time. How'd you get in here anyway?" "Your mother let me in." he replied. "Well I'm technically not supposed to be seeing you OR Ulrich right now, so just leave!" "Fine. But you are making a big mistake with Ulrich." He gave her a final warning before he left.

---

Ulrich's Dorm

Ulrich paced back and forth on the carpet. "I'm worried about Yumi. Something doesn't feel right…" "Oh, cheer up, she's resourceful, she'll be fine." Odd said optimistically. "Somehow I doubt that…"

---

Jeremie's Dorm

The computer beeped loudly, causing Jeremie to jolt awake. He examined the screen. It was XANA! He pulled out his cell phone with lightning speed and called Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi in quick succession. He needed only say "It's him." and they knew what to do. In approximately five minutes they were in the sewers, speeding on their skateboards and scooters to the factory.

---

Factory

Scanner Ulrich!

Scanner Odd!

Scanner Yumi!

Transfer!

Virtualization!

"Okay, you guys mop up the mess and I'll send Aelita to you. Here's your vehicles." Jeremie said as he sent them the vehicles. "Oh, look, XANA sent us a welcoming committee!" Odd said sarcastically. "Odd, just shut up and get those blocks." Ulrich said, annoyed. "Aye aye, captain!" Odd said as he smirked and fired.

---

In the city

A dark cloud was beginning to form over the city. Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled. Suddenly, as if on cue, a torrential downpour took place. Within minutes, at least five inches of water was on the ground. A news team was set up on site. "A sudden freak storm is currently dumping large amounts of water on the Kadic area. Forecasts predict up to two feet of rain in the next hour. Evacuation in most definitely a necessary action to take if you live in this area. We'll keep you posted as further developments warrant-" The broadcast was interrupted by a large wave that came crashing through the street, instantly sweeping the TV crew and their van down the road.

---

At Kadic

Jean-Pierre Delmas was working late. Again. He sighed. Of course those certain few students had to get in trouble again. And again. He stopped. He could have sworn his feet were cold- He looked down to see two inches of icy water on the floor of his office. "What the- Jim!" he yelled. "Reporting for duty, sir!" "Tell all students to go to floors three and four of their dormitories. There is a severe flood." Jim ran off to warn the students.

---

At the Factory

'Uh, guys, I think I know what XANA's trying to do… the news is, well it _was_ on…" Jeremie said nervously. "What is it?" Yumi asked, deflecting a laser blast from a Krabe. "XANA's causing massive flooding!" Jeremie said. "Oh no! My parents! Quick, Jeremie, call my parents. Their number is 256-348-9438 (**A/N not a real number, had to make up something**). Please hurry!" Yumi pleaded. Jeremie dialed the number and notified Yumi's parents. Just then, the smell of acrid smoke filled the air. Jeremie looked down in horror, water was seeping into the factory and had already caused large amounts of electrical smoke! "Guys, we have water in the factory, if that water reaches the supercomputer we are dead! Hurry up!

**MWAHAHAHA! I am the MASTER of cliffys! I'll update when I get chapter 4 written. Until then, read and review!**


End file.
